


cosmopolitan magazine.

by appleofmysirius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, tobio is such a baby PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmysirius/pseuds/appleofmysirius
Summary: kageyama wants to learn to kiss. except, he get his advice from the wrong sources.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	cosmopolitan magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> this boy is a small blueberry only protect him treat him with caution please

Kageyama always puts himself under a lot of pressure to do well. All he wants is to deliver, to make you feel like you chose well when you chose to go out with him. The fact that he’s entirely inexperienced does nothing to help his nerves, though, when you’ve started hinting that you want to go beyond hand holding and cheek pecks. 

The idea of kissing, while not entirely unappealing, has never crossed his mind. But a flicker of self-doubt is planted in him when he hears Nishinoya and Tanaka sounding equal parts jealous and mischievous when they tease Ennoshita for giving his girlfriend ‘The Tongue’. 

It’s not like he has any friends he can ask either. Hinata is just as clueless as he is, asking Tsukishima is opening himself up for ridicule, and Yamaguchi is so awkward about everything that Kageyama doesn’t dare ask him. 

He doesn’t dare ask his seniors either, as Nishinoya and Tanaka would spill to the entire school that he can’t kiss. Daichi reminds him too much of his dad and he doesn’t dare to ask Sugawara, because he knows Sugawara and he knows that he is not going to get a remotely helpful answer. Asahi is out of the question too.

Briefly contemplating the idea of asking Shimizu or Yachi, Kageyama eventually discards the idea. He would rather swallow glass. 

He’s lying in bed, seeing his text message thread with Oikawa open. Maybe he should ask Oikawa? He’s had a couple of girlfriends, right? 

A sudden bright idea crosses his mind. His sister keeps her girly magazines under her bed- maybe he can look through them for some ideas? 

Kageyama feels his luck turning, as he scans through an article on how to ‘Take your Relationship to the Next Level’. 

Step One, it reads, is to be direct with your partner. Tell them what you want. 

Step Two, it says, is to research and be prepared. The writer recommends condoms, lube, and even a couple of ‘toys’. (“What kind of toys are those and _where_ _do they go_?”) 

Kageyama doesn’t dare to proceed past Step Two. Besides, you’ve always been very understanding of his boundaries so he knows you won’t mind stopping here for now. 

The next day after school, the two of you walk hand in hand to Ukai’s store. He wanders down the toiletries aisle until he finds the lubricants. 

Your eyebrows are furrowed, wondering why exactly Kageyama had brought you here when he hasn’t even mustered up the courage to kiss you yet. 

With a fiery blush on his cheeks, Kageyama plucks up one of the tubes and plops it in your hand. “I want to kiss!” He declares. 

“Huh?” You blink, staring down at the garish colours of the tube of lube in your hands.

“Cosmopolitan magazine said I needed this for Step Two.”

“Step Two of what?” You ask utterly bewildered. 

“Of ‘The Next Step in our Relationship’. I want to do that.” Kageyama declares.

“Tobio,” you explain gently, piecing the clues together “They were talking about sex. Not kissing.” 

You’re pretty sure he short circuits. He sputters out apologies, throwing the lube back on to the shelf and dragging you out of the store.

You tug on his arm, “Calm down.” 

Cupping his cheeks, you pull him down for a kiss. Your lips meet softly. 

When he pulls away, you smile, “You wanted to kiss, right?”

“Again,” he grunts softly, leaning forward for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumble @1tooru for more of my stuff <3


End file.
